


echoes from a life before

by i_am_not



Series: malec minutiae [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is thirsty in every universe, Domestic, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, so is Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: Alec wakes up to find his fiancé transformed.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: malec minutiae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769293
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122
Collections: Alec x Magnus, Favourite Malec AU’s, Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood, Malec





	echoes from a life before

**Author's Note:**

> does what it says on the tin.

"Baby?"

That's the first thing Alec always says in the morning when he wakes up. Without fail.

And now at some point he'll reach out and feel for Magnus beside him. And Magnus will always be there, usually awake before Alec's up, ready with some coffee or flowers or other things that he finds on his early morning trips to the farmer's market nearby; where Magnus visits every alternate day without fail. Hoping to procure the ingredients for his five-spice pineapple shrimp that Alec is so crazy about.

And its a perfect set of rituals Alec and Magnus have going for them, having settled comfortably into domesticity long before their impending wedding.

So, when Alec Lightwood, soon to be Lightwood-Bane, turns over in bed and reaches out to touch empty space instead, he adds "Magnus?"

Magnus hums his answer from behind the wooden screen he has pulled between the bed and the mirror.

"What's going on?" Alec asks groggily. "Come to bed."

Instead of replying immediately, Magnus magicks the screen away. Alec blinks rapidly, frowns and instantly sits up.

The unbridled confidence Magnus had felt in front of the mirror seconds ago falters at Alec's unreadable silence and he shuffles on his feet.

"What do you think?" he asks hesitantly.

"Wow." Alec's mouth hangs open and Magnus feels a ridiculous amount of joy."What have you done?" he continues, playing along. "Where is my fiancé?"

Alec has pushed off the covers and gotten up from the bed. "Wow" he says again, striding over to where Magnus is standing and pulls him into his arms.

Alec whistles out a long breath of air, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

He turns Magnus around in his arms and they face the full-length mirror.

They both look at Magnus' handiwork. His dark eyes are lined thickly with kohl and the edges of his hair in the front are blue. Alec traces his tongue around the silver cuff, shaped like a serpent that clings onto Magnus' left ear. The front of his peacock blue top has a deep v-neckline and hangs open over his sculpted chest, adorned with varying layers of beads and necklaces. Alec begins tracing the longest one depicting the lunar cycle with his index.

"I don't know. I just had the craziest idea."

Alec slipped his hands beneath the silky material of his top, caressing Magnus' warm skin, "I think I'm getting some good ideas too."

"So," Magnus asks coyly, flushing, "I take it that you like this?"

Alec leans forward and kisses Magnus hard and sweet. "Don't tell my fiancé but I'd like to take you to bed right this instant."

"I won't if you won't" Magnus responds breathlessly, letting Alec's hands wander down his black slacks.

"Mm, you have my full support" Alec says, his eyes roving all over Magnus' reflection. Alec presses into Magnus' back and rasps huskily against his lips before kissing him roughly, "And although I _love_ this shirt," Alec continues, "I still think you'll look much better with it off."

"So, what's with this sudden change?" Alec asked later, when they were curled up on the couch, Magnus leaning contentedly on Alec's shoulder while Alec helped himself to the leftover shrimp and _meifoon._ His tone wasn't critical by any measure, only indulgent.

Magnus looked thoughtful for a bit, then a wicked smile spread over his face, "Perhaps an echo from a life before?"

Alec chortled, "And you say _I'm_ dramatic."

Magnus pretended to look offended. And both of them burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R, it really makes a difference <3  
> v thirsty 4 da validation.
> 
> Stay home, stay safe, stay healthy!


End file.
